nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaak Ti
}} |birth= |death=3 BBY (32), Felucia |species=Togruta |gender=Female |height=1.78 meters |hair=None |eyes=Black |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters= |apprentices=*Fe Sun *Unnamed former Padawan *Maris Brood }} '''Shaak Ti' was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, who replaced Yaddle as a member of the Jedi High Council in 26 BBY. Indeed, Master Ti was one of the last remaining members of the Jedi Council, serving before, during and after the Clone Wars. This Togruta Jedi Master and influential member of the Jedi Council served with distincion as one of the few High Jedi Generals amongst the Order, during the Clone Wars''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide. The Jedi revered Shaak Ti as one of the highest of their Order and among the most accomplished in lightsaber combat.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Due to being regarded as a revered and legendary member of the Jedi Council, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Ti was instrumental in the First Battle of Kamino, where she helped to protect the growing of Republic clone troopers, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Grievous. Master Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was later able to escape Order 66, despite being in the Jedi Temple at the time of Darth Vader's attack. She fled Coruscant and traveled from world to world until finally landing on Felucia. Along the way, Shaak Ti found an orphaned Maris Brood and immediately sensed through the Force that Brood was a lost soul living on the edge of the dark side. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Maris Brood and the local Force-sensitive Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. Master Ti was eventually tracked by Vader who sent his secret Sith apprentice, Starkiller, to deal with her. Starkiller and Shaak Ti engaged in a vicious duel. Shaak Ti eventually conceded her defeat by flinging herself into the Felucian Ancient Abyss. Biography Mace Windu once described Shaak Ti "as beautiful as a flower, yet as deadly as a viper." A compassionate woman; she always knew when a friendly word was needed to assuage fear or grief from another’s mind. A talented swordswoman and combatant, she was a prominent figure within the Jedi Order. Shaak Ti was a close friend to Council members Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto and to fellow Jedi Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, and Quinlan Vos. Early career After attaining the rank of Jedi Knight, Shaak Ti trained two Padawan learners. During their training, she took each of them to her homeworld where she trained them in the Jedi arts among the vast, dry scrublands. There, her Padawans experienced a sort of communion with nature, but very little in the way of actual practical application. Unfortunately for the Jedi, both of her apprentices were killed by criminals shortly after the completion of the training. Her Jedi sense of detachment allowed her to understand, and cope with her pain caused by the death of one of her Padawans, who was murdered by vicious killers just after passing the trials. One of those students was Fe Sun, who met an untimely end at the hands of the Zeltron criminal Lyshaa. Lyshaa confessed that she killed Fe Sun as a matter of being respected therefore killing a Jedi would gain her reputation as someone dangerous. While the Jedi Council respected Shaak Ti's technique, they felt reluctant of assigning her another Padawan.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook In 24 BBY, Shaak Ti, along with fellow Jedi Master Coleman Trebor, helped defend Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from an assassination attempt ordered by Granta Omega.Jedi Quest: The False Peace During the Separatist Crisis, she made a public statement regarding the conclusion of the Gotal hostage standoff, supporting fellow Jedi Sarissa Jeng's actions in preventing further loss of life. Clone Wars 22 BBY–19 BBY She was among the 212 Jedi sent to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis which led to the Battle of Geonosis and the start of the Clone Wars. Shaak Ti survived the onslaught of Separatist battle droids, she was taken aboard a rescue ship that Jedi Master Yoda had bought to the arena. She went on to command the forces of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Later in the Clone Wars, Shaak Ti participated in countless other battles. After a successful mission on Ando, she was given recognition by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine along with Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Plo Koon. Palpatine awarded Jedi Master Shaak Ti a grove of ch'hala trees, in recognition of honorable deeds done in protection of the Galactic Republic. Shaak Ti donated the grove to the Jedi Temple, where it was set up in a prominent location for all Jedi to appreciate.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 She also became one of the eighty-two Jedi with bounties put on their heads by Dooku's apprentice, Asajj Ventress.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition Battle of the unidentified planet This battle was a conflict between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic. Not much is known about this battle, other than that the planet was heavily defended. It is assumed that Yoda led the ground assault on his kybuck and Saesee Tiin led the aerial assault with the Sons and Daughters of Freedom. Shaak Ti and another Jedi also led ground troops. It is assumed that the Republic won this battle. First Battle of Kamino .]] After learning of the Confederacy's plans to strike at the nerve center of the Grand Army of the Republic, the cloning facilities on Kamino, the Jedi sent a defense fleet to protect the planet. Upon arrival, Padawan Anakin Skywalker began to have visions of losing the battle and of his own master's death. Shaak Ti was present at the First Battle of Kamino, and worked with Lama Su coordinating the surface defenses and protecting the existing adolescent and fetal clones. During the onslaught of battle droids, the Advanced Recon Commandos—who at the time were still in stasis and not yet cleared for combat—were activated and turned the tide of the battle. As a group of clone troopers sought to protect the adolescent clones, they were being overwhelmed until three ARCs arrived. Suddenly, two droidekas attacked the surviving children and the ARC troopers, of which only one survived to find cover for the children and himself. Shaak Ti destroyed the droidekas and Lama Su took the children to safety. Shaak Ti and the ARC were able to fight more battle droids until they were outnumbered and forced to retreat. They reunited with Lama Su and told him to evacuate the second generation of clones while they protected the third. With the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the combined Jedi set out to protect the fetal clones of the third generation. The Jedi, however, were being pursued by a large group of battle droids. While the three Jedi covered the ARC, a self-destruction system was activated following the wishes of Jango Fett that the clones would not fall into the wrong hands. After being convinced by Shaak Ti to abandon his plan, the ARC requested of the Jedi to use their powers and tear open the transparisteel that crossed the ocean to the labs before another assault reached them. After destroying the tunnel, but sealing off the exposed opening, the Jedi and the clones were safe. With the ARC changing the outlook of the battle, the Mon Calamari Merai, a tactician for the Separatists, tried to destroy the city's shield generator in a desperate attempt to get an upper hand in the battle. The data gathered regarding the shield generator by the Corporate Alliance was false, and Merai's efforts were in vain. Merai flew into the Jedi hyperspace rings lying in orbit to destroy them and buy his battleships time to retreat. He activated his self-destruct system, but the Jedi were able to pull away from the explosion which destroyed the rings. The CIS retreated upon Merai's death. Battle of Hypori The Battle of Hypori was the result of intelligence gathered by Jedi Master Daakman Barrek and his Padawan Sha'a Gi, which indicated the presence of a large droid factory on Hypori. A Jedi task force, consisting of Barrek and his Padawan, along with Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk and Tarr Seirr were dispatched to the planet to destroy the factory, reinforced by an army of clone troopers. They were to be led by Barrek, due to his superior knowledge of industrial matters. As the Republic ships emerged from hyperspace, orbital mines caused the majority of the transports to crash behind the Separatist's lines. The task force was quickly surrounded by the massive droid army that was stationed on the planet, and all the clone troopers present were quickly slaughtered. The seven remaining Jedi retreated to an area of the planet where a large number of the ''Acclamator''-class assault ships had crash landed. Duel with Grievous The six remaining Jedi were left surrounded by the hordes of Super Battle Droids produced by the factory. Announced to by Grievous that they would receive a 'warrior's death', they waited as Grievous approached. Master Ti dueled General Grievous, alongside Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr and Sha'a Gi. As the Jedi retreated into the wreckage, Grievous suddenly attacked, dropping from the wreckage above brandishing two lightsabers. After a few moments of fencing, Grievous began to focus his efforts on Mundi. The Cerean promptly leapt onto a ledge above and launched a powerful Force Push at Grievous. The cyborg quickly dodged, leaping onto the side of one of the larger pieces of wreckage before spring-boarding of it and launching himself at the Jedi. Landing in a crouch, Grievous was promptly engaged by K'Kruhk. Despite the Whiphid's tenacity, Grievous defeated him with a quick slash across the belly and a rapid overhand blow. Leaving K'Kruhk for dead, Grievous turned to the other Jedi. Defending himself against a telekinetic assault by Shaak Ti, Grievous grabbed Tarr Seirr with his clawed foot and crushed the young Cerean's head against the ground. As Aayla Secura charged, Grievous grabbed her with his other foot and tossed her aside, along with Seirr's corpse. Left with only Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti to battle, the two powerful Jedi seemed a match for the deadly General, so with no choice left fended them off by spinning his hands, turning the lightsabers in them into buzzsaws. As the two were temporarily taken aback by this, Grievous used the distraction to kick Mundi aside before unleashing a frenzy of blows against Shaak Ti. Grievous had trouble defeating her as she held her own against him for a respectable stint. As Mundi rushed to her aid, Grievous disarmed her and sent a massive finishing blow her way. While Shaak Ti was able to protect herself from the slash with the Force, the kinetic energy it imparted was enough to pick her up and send her flying into a wall of wreckage. Grievous defeated five of the Jedi and was about to finish Ki-Adi-Mundi when a rescue team of ARC troopers led by Fordo came to their aid. Ultimately, only three Jedi present were rescued by Fordo's team: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti. Though critically wounded, Master Ti managed to survive the deadly attack. Battle of Brentaal IV Five months into the war, the Galactic Republic had received information that a Separatist stronghold would be lying dormant for a few weeks opening a window of opportunity to attack. In addition, it was learned that the planet was seceding to the Confederacy. The planet, Brentaal IV, was a vital link in the Perlemian Trade Route connecting the Core Worlds and the Tion Cluster. The Republic sent what should have been an adequate task force for the job, comprising four Jedi and a strong complement of clone troops and air land vehicles, with the entire effort being coordinated by Jedi Master Plo Koon, in orbit. Shaak Ti and Master Shon Kon Ray led a strike force on Brentaal IV. General Ti commanded the ground forces. Part way through the battle, Shaak Ti sent word to Plo Koon that she was going to attempt to rally the Republic forces at the fortress for one last push. About four troops found their way to meet Jedi Master Shaak Ti at the entrance to the fortress sewers. They decided that the Republic's best chances laid in the destruction of the fortress' ion cannon batteries and shield generators. With those destroyed, an airship could execute a bombing run and decimate the opposition. As Master Ti lead the group into the fortress, it became realized that the fortress was truly a prison and that the commotion on the surface had incited a jail break. Master Ti, realizing the need for more troops, guaranteed the prisoners their freedom if they would help her bring the fortress down. The group of prisoners included the hidden Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos—who had been lost to the Jedi Council for some years— along with the renegade Senate Guard Sagoro Autem and the criminal Lyshaa. The mission forced Master Ti to confront Lyshaa, who had killed one of her former students, Fe Sun. Eventually, the force split apart to accomplish their mission. Quinlan Vos and Autem were sent after the guns, the single clone trooper left in the company went toward the shield generators, and Master Ti and Lyshaa went to capture Shogar Tok. Master Ti refused to be goaded by Lyshaa, and allowed the Zeltron to help her infiltrate Shogar Tok's chambers, using Lyshaa's ability to project and control other's emotions thereby allowing the mission to end bloodlessly. Meanwhile, Agen Kolar who had been captured and imprisoned was being questioned by Count Dooku. Dooku was very interested about what became of Shaak Ti. Agen Kolar told Dooku that the High General had been slain. Dooku, nevertheless, did not fully trust Kolar's words and ordered Shogar Tok to send a detail in search of her body and confirm her death. As Shaak Ti and Lyshaa reached Tok's chambers, Lyshaa attempted to attack Shaak Ti and escape, in which both became trapped in a lightstorm chamber that was an automated device that was triggered by Lyshaa's presence. After both escaped the deadly chamber, Lyshaa actually having been saved by Shaak Ti, they continued their way to Tok's chambers. When they finally reached the chambers, Lyshaa was able to cloud Tok's emotions but also turned on the General. Shaak Ti was shot in the stomach by the Zeltron before she could arrest Shogar Tok. As Lyshaa tried to gain Tok's favor, neither party was aware that Master Ti was still alive. She slowed her metabolism down while using the Force to heal her injury. .]] As the rest of the team completed their missions to disable the fortress' defenses, Master Ti revived herself and confronted Shogar Tok. Shaak Ti engaged Tok and Lyshaa in a fierce duel but pushed Lyshaa out of the fight before Lyshaa could strike her down. In the ensuing duel, she was forced to kill Shogar with her lightsaber. Distrusting of Shaak Ti's mercy, Lyshaa tried to escape, but was killed in a lightstorm chamber protecting Tok's office. With Brentaal IV freed from Separatist control, Master Ti was rescued and placed in a bacta tank to heal. Battle of Dagu Nine months after the start of the war, Shaak Ti and a large group of clones were captured and imprisoned on the swampy planet of Dagu, which was controlled by one of Count Dooku's most cunning Dark Jedi, Artel Darc. Darc was unaware, however, that Shaak Ti was among the prisoners. She and her forces began to lead a revolt against the grip of the Confederacy on Dagu. Shaak Ti and Darc clashed, but Ti struck down Darc and freed the native Rybet. For the victory, Shaak Ti was awarded a medal by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Sometime in 21 BBY, Able was serving in the Republic forces under the command of Jedi General Shaak Ti when a squadron of droid fighters shot down his LAAT/i gunship over an uncharted planet. The crash and the subsequent fight with infantry battle droids killed most of his unit, while the perils of the forest and time killed the rest. Able, however, adapted and survived.Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker Imprisonment on Metalorn On Metalorn, Tambor's troops had captured Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and in turn imprisoned her in the maximum security section of Metalorn's Unreal City, a gargantuan prison. Shortly thereafter, Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan contacted Tambor, citing interest in applying Metalorn's infrastructure template to his homeworld. Meeting with Organa and his aides on Metalorn, he began giving the Viceroy a tour of the planet, spooling off facts and statistics about the economy of the system. Organa, however, expressed an interest in the prison facilities, which Tambor was only too happy to show off. Upon entry, however, Organa was able to pass a lightsaber to the captive Ti, allowing her to escape. Using the Force, Ti ignited the lightsaber within. Fighting their way through droidekas and battle droids, they finally reached the ship, where Antilles safely piloted them off of the planet. On the Tantive IV, Ti told Organa that if he ever needed anything he should contact her. Organa agreed, not knowing that he would use this promise in the not too distant future. Battle of Coruscant In the final days of the war, the Jedi were receiving more and more information regarding the supposed "second Sith," Darth Sidious. They traced information to the abandoned industrial sector of Coruscant known as The Works. Along with Master Windu and a group of highly trained clones they arrived at the reported lair of the Sith Lord. Though they found no trace of Sidious's presence, they discovered a network of tunnels leading straight to 500 Republica, confirming Dooku's claims of ties between the Sith and the Galactic Senate. Two squads infiltrated the building, Team Aurek led by Mace Windu and Team Bacta led by Shaak Ti.Bacta Team was a military unit tasked with locating Darth Sidious's location on Coruscant. The unit consisted of Galactic Republic Intelligence officers and clone troopers led by High Jedi General Shaak Ti. Bacta Team worked closely in conjunction with Aurek Team. However, before being able to investigate further, the unthinkable happened. Out of nowhere, Separatist forces led by both Count Dooku and General Grievous attacked Coruscant.Star Wars: Clone Wars The Republic quickly realized what was happening and attempted to fight back. Yoda and Mace Windu led the clone security forces on the surface in the defense of the besieged Senate District. After ordering Shaak Ti and Stass Allie to find and protect the Chancellor, Windu and Kit Fisto boarded Jedi interceptors and engaged enemy starfighters in the skies above Galactic City. Meanwhile, Amidala was leading the evacuation of the Senate Apartment Complex with Captain Typho and her droid C-3PO. Before she left, she headed up to her office in the Senate Building with C-3PO to gather some important papers. While there, she met up with fellow senators Organa and Mon Mothma. On their way out, the three ran into the Jedi Shaak Ti and Stass Allie, who informed them that they were looking for the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi lent the senators Allie's speeder to get them to a shelter. in a Coruscant mag-lev train station.]] Along with Stass Allie, Ti helped evacuate the Senate Rotunda before heading with Jedi Masters Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, Roth-Del Masona, and B'ink Utrila to ensure Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's safety. Upon their arrival in his office, however, Grievous broke in. Barely managing to save the Chancellor, the surviving Jedi led Grievous and his MagnaGuards on a chase through Galactic City.Star Wars: Clone Wars As the battle raged around his quarters in 500 Republica, Palpatine's advisors begged him to evacuate his apartment and move to a hardened bunker in the Sah'c District. Soon, Shaak Ti and Stass Allie arrived and ordered the Chancellor to evacuate his apartment. Before they could leave, Grievous crashed though the apartment window, intent on grabbing the Chancellor right in the midst of his security force. The Jedi managed to escape with Palpatine, while a squad of clone troopers and a Senate Guard remained behind to deal with the general. Brutally disposing of this force with his lightsabers, Grievous went after the Chancellor and his Jedi bodyguards, joined by his own bodyguards. Engaging in acrobatic maneuvers comparable to those of the Jedi themselves, the general and his bodyguards rigorously pursued, but again were eluded. After alerting Homeworld Security that Grievous had broken through the defenses, Shaak Ti took the Chancellor and his entourage of Red Guards to Republica's subbasements. There, they met up with Windu and Fisto and commandeered a mag-lev train that would take them close to the bunker complex.However, battle droids boarded the train, followed by Grievous himself. Fisto took on two of the General's elite IG-100 MagnaGuards while Windu dueled the cyborg atop the train. After an intense duel, Grievous was thrown from the roof, despite his lightsaber skills and his magnetic feet anchoring him to the train roof. But the general managed to survive, and commandeer a Republic gunship while his gunboat led his pursuers on a wild bantha chase throughout the city. After several duels and narrow escapes, the Chancellor and the Jedi arrived at a turboshaft leading to the bunker. Staying behind to deal with any hostiles, Shaak Ti sent Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona, and B'ink Utrila down with the Chancellor in case she failed, but it was all in vain. The hijacked gunship opened fire on Shaak Ti and Allie, and Grievous emerged. The general and his MagnaGuards cut a swathe through Palpatine's guards, killing more than forty clone troopers. While Shaak Ti fought off dozens of MagnaGuards, Grievous slaughtered all four Jedi Knights inside the bunker and seized the Chancellor. When the MagnaGuards ceased their attack and retreated into the darkness of the pod tunnel, Shaak Ti finally arrived, having sensed the setup, she realized that Grievous had tricked her and already made his way to the bunker. When she arrived Shaak Ti found her remaining Jedi comrades had been killed in combat.Star Wars: Clone Wars Tired from battle and racing on foot to the bunker, Ti was quickly subdued by Grievous. He snatched her lightsaber as a trophy, and left her trussed up by a force field wire in order to inform her rescuers that the Chancellor was gone. Immediately decending into the bunker, Windu discovered the slaughter of the Jedi and Red guards and the hanging Shaak Ti. Though Windu was astounded by the general's audacious move, he and Fisto were soon in hot pursuit, along with other Jedi pilots including Tiin, Kolar, L'lacielo Sageon and Pablo-Jill. Great Jedi Purge Shaak Ti was selected to safeguard the Jedi Temple while Mace Windu took a group of Jedi Masters to arrest the Supreme Chancellor. Although she possessed considerable fighting prowess, Shaak Ti was chosen to stay at the Jedi Temple to organize the Jedi Temple's defenses. Moments before the Great Jedi Purge, Ti encountered Anakin Skywalker, while meditating near the hangars, whom she believed was on his way to the Chancellor's office to help Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin in the arrest. She easily saw the sickness in his eyes as well as his cold determination. Thinking he should be at the infirmary rather then going out to assist the Jedi team with arresting the Chancellor, she offered him her healing powers and tried to stop him from leaving, but Anakin would not heed her advice, saying he was the Chosen One, and it was his duty to be present. She thought no reason to hold him against his will therefore she let him pass. As the Jedi Temple's commander and defender, Shaak Ti was present during the fall of the Jedi Temple, during which Darth Vader himself set out to kill the Jedi Master. Shaak Ti was deep in meditation when Darth Vader and his forces later stormed the Jedi Temple. She quickly rallied other Jedi and fought bravely to repel the attack, but it was soon obvious that the Temple would be lost. After ensuring that several padawans and their masters escaped, Shaak Ti too reluctantly fled on her own''The Force Unleashed Databank. As the Clones continued the attack, Darth Vader discovered Shaak Ti in the accommodation rooms. Even though Shaak Ti dueled the Sith Lord, she managed to disorient Vader, and escape the Temple. Knowing she would not be able to defeat Skywalker and the 501st Legion, she fled Coruscant and went into self-imposed exile on Felucia, where fellow Jedi Knights Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee were shot down. Although she was believed by some to have been killed during the attack, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Even Piell, and Yoda were the last four known surviving members of the Jedi Council. Duel with Galen Marek .]] Shaak Ti narrowly survived the carnage of Order 66 and fled to Felucia. She searched the planet for any signs of other Jedi who managed to escape, and ultimately disappeared into the wilderness to flee from Imperial forces and find a safe haven. The Jedi Master struggled to survive Felucia's harsh environment and eventually made contact with the native population living amid the dense fungi jungles. She established a rapport with the Force-sensitive Felucians and began training their shamans in specific powers to help them oppose Imperial troops and minions of Vader who were hunting down the Jedi and seeking to eradicate the native Force users on the planetThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide. While wandering the galaxy in search of other Jedi, Shaak Ti discovered the scared and confused Zabrak Padawan, Maris Brood. Master Ti was initially reluctant to take Maris as her apprentice; she had already trained two padawans in her career, only to see both of them killed by criminals shortly after their graduation to knighthood. However, Shaak Ti sensed that Maris was tormented by her hatred for Vader and spirited her away to the lush fungus planet Felucia. Shaak Ti later became a respected Felucian Chieftain, commanding tribes of Force sensitive natives, teaching them to control their abilities, hoping they could defend Maris, should Darth Vader find her, and thus also prevent the barbaric warriors from slipping to the influence of the Dark SideThe Force Unleashed Databank. Vader instructed his secret apprentice, Galen Marek, to prove himself by killing a council member. Marek was sent to Felucia in order to find one of the last members of the Jedi Council of old; Shaak Ti. This was Marek's final test, before he and Darth Vader would attempt to overthrow Palpatine. By fighting Shaak Ti, Marek would face his greatest challenge yet. The ''Rogue Shadow was spotted as it reached Felucia's surface, and Shaak Ti mobilized the Felucian forces and sent Maris Brood to hide at the Rancor Graveyard. After killing his way through Felucians and rancors, Marek finally encountered the Jedi Master at the Ancient Abyss; a place of sacrifice for the Felucians, in reality the only known Mega Sarlacc pit. Marek eventually found the Togruta Jedi, who had taken a Rancor mount to the Abyss, which was the home of a mighty giant Sarlacc. She welcomed Vader's assassin and informed him of the Ancient Abyss and its nature. As she said this, a tendril from the Sarlacc moved up, and gripped the Rancor forcing it into its maw. With the creature dead, the two Force users entered into a duel. .]] The battle began with Marek trying to throw objects at the Jedi Master, but Shaak Ti easily blocked his attack, and lunged at the young Sith apprentice. She summoned numerous Felucian warriors to attack Marek, whom he was able to defeat. Moving deeper into the Abyss, Shaak Ti used her control to influence the sarlacc beneath them to try to devour the young Force user. Marek reached by slashing off parts of the creature and using the Force to hurl them at Shaak Ti. Marek and Shaak Ti were both surprised and impressed by the other's powers and skills. The fight progressed around the sarlacc's center rings, where blow met counter blow. Marek was barely able to block Shaak Ti's rapid strikes.The Force Unleashed (novel) Their duel moved onto the moving tentacles of the sarlacc. The sarlacc attempted to crush Starkiller, but he used the force to prevent being crushed and jumped off the sarlac. Shaak Ti, still on a tentacle, ran at him whilst still on the tentacle with the intent to kill. She jumped and attacked, but Marek deflected her blow and flung her back. He used Force lightning as she was over the sarlacc and proceeded to Force push to conclude the duel, and Shaak Ti fell onto one of the tentacles and then to the ground, mortally injured. Shaak Ti muttered to Marek about how he could be "so much more" if he turned to the light. Marek refused to believe her words and said that she would never turn him against his master. A pitiful look fell upon Shaak Ti, and, dying, she uttered a fateful prophecy, and told the young man that the Sith always betrayed one another, and that only Marek could choose his path. She then purposely fell into the pit and conceded her defeat. Just as she began her plummet, Marek, for reasons unknown even to himself, extended his arm to catch her and cried, "No!" At the second of her death, some form of blue light and sound similar to that of Palpatine's first death occurred. PROXY was unsure whether Marek wanted to finish her himself, or because he sensed there was truth in her words. With her death, the world of Felucia fell into darkness. After death After Shaak Ti's death, Felucia became corrupted. Shaak Ti had been the only thing holding Felucia in the light. With her death, the planet, along with Maris Brood, went sliding towards the dark side. The flora and fauna became more hostile, aggressive, and possibly mutated by the dark side of the Force. Approximately six standard months after Shaak Ti's death, Marek questioned Rahm Kota, demanding to know where Bail Prestor Organa was. Kota revealed that Bail had gone to Felucia to talk with Shaak Ti, not knowing she had been killed. Marek and the group went to Felucia to locate the Alderaanian senator. Once he reached the planet, Marek determined that Maris Brood, Shaak Ti's apprentice, had been corrupted along with the rest of the planet. Marek easily tracked down the rogue Jedi. After dealing with her and her Bull rancor, she begged for forgiveness saying that when Shaak Ti was killed, the planet and all its inhabitants were corrupted. Marek let her go despite the protests of the rescued Bail Organa. Personality and traits .]] Shaak Ti was a notable exception to her communal species, preferring to operate alone whenever possible, despite the wishes and assistance of her fellow Jedi. Unlike most members of her communal species, she was solitary by nature; though, she fought at her best when in large groups.The Complete Visual Dictionary Shaak Ti felt on a primal level that training was more important than experience. The Jedi Council bore the responsibility of deciding whether a Jedi applied it well in actual practice. This mentality illustrated her pack hunting heritage -those who cannot run with the pack are left to die. According to Shaak Ti, this is the way of nature, and therefore the will of the Force.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Shaak Ti had an unusual training style for a Jedi Master who seemed to be more interested in talking than in battle. This reflected the way of a Jedi Guardian more than the one of a Jedi Consular. Despite her seemingly unfeeling demeanor, Shaak Ti had a subtle sense of humor. Her natural patterning could be quite startling when Shaak Ti moved. Shaak Ti used her species' reputation to its full advantage when it was convenient to do so, frequently stealing up behind a person before speaking to them or baring her sharp incisors in a grotesque approximation of a human smile, though she was entirely capable of managing a perfectly ordinary smile. Shaak Ti was one of the Jedi known to have doubted Anakin Skywalker's powers. Shaak Ti was also an exellent commander and strategist, as she was a cunning Jedi often bringing up useful ideas. She also proved to be a natural leader often being a lead Jedi in many missions. These characteristics were evident both during the Battle of Brentaal IV, and in the Battle of Kamino. She tended though, to fail some of her missions. She failed to train well both of her Padawans, she failed to protect Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of Grievous, and she failed to defend the Jedi Temple against the 501st Legion. Shaak Ti was very reflective and contemplative. When the Clone Wars came, she would meditate on war and reflect about its effect on Jedi. She had many questions and increasingly no time to ponder on them. It was her nature to find an answer, to find a way but in that she was having trouble. During the Great Jedi Purge, Shaak Ti choose to fade away into the backdrop of the galaxy biding her time until she could act. She didn't abandon her life as a a Jedi, but she did not actively seek to draw the Empire's attention. By retreating into the shadows Shaak Ti ensured that the Empire's Jedi hunters did not find her, allowing her to prepare for a time in the future when she would once again step onto the galactic stage. She spent her days honing her skills in the Force, meditating and practicing her lightsaber techniques. She believed that her destiny had not yet been fulfilled, and that only the guidance of the Force, not her own desire to strike back at the Empire, was the true path to success. Powers and abilities opening stance.]] Shaak Ti was regarded as a Jedi Master of legendary power and strength in the Force and also of combat. Through her training as a Consular, she was able to focus more on her mastery of the Force through knowledge than through physical combat, which came naturally to her. The hollow spaces in her decorated montrals allowed her to ultrasonically perceive her surroundings, especially in bustling crowds. She used this ability during the battle of Brentaal IV, where she evaded blaster bolts instead of deflecting them. As with many Consulars, Shaak Ti had the Force ability to deflect Force lightning. She was also a skilled healer, using her healing powers to keep herself alive during the battle of Brentaal IV when she was shot by Lyshaa. Shaak Ti was so powerful and strong in the Force, that she took Felucia, a normal world enjoying the normal flows between the light and the dark sides of the Force and twisted it out of balance, so profoundly entangled had Shaak Ti become on the energy flows of Felucia, that the planet had become more alive with the Force. She was also a master at controlling beasts like rancors, sarlaccs and was able to control fauna. However, she was by no means lacking in the physical aspect of the Force. She was a master of lightsaber combat, which she mastered to a degree that made her one of the finest swordsmen in the Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi regarded Shaak Ti as one of the most cunning warriors in the Jedi Order. Shaak Ti also appeared to have some training in the Jar'Kai style, as she expertly wielded an electrostaff in conjunction with her lightsaber during the Battle of Coruscant, and sources describe her wielding dual lightsabers during the Jedi Purge''The Force Unleashed. Shaak Ti was grouped among the six "great swordbeings" of the Jedi Order.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel Shaak Ti was a master of the Makashi and Ataru forms''The Force Unleashed (novel), which determined her grace, serenity, fluency, and elegance in lightsaber combat. Shaak Ti's Togruta heritage was evident in the accuracy and agility she demonstrated when moving and fighting in bustling crowds. Aiding in her perception of her surroundings are hollow spaces in her montrals that gathered information ultrasonically, allowing her to speed up her movements faster than any other Jedi. Hand-to-hand combat Shaak Ti was known to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and excelled in multiple weapons practices. Her natural ability to sense others' movements was drastically increased by her Force abilities. Shaak Ti's physical skills were critical in the defense of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the Battle of Coruscant, during which Shaak Ti bought time for Palpatine's escape from Grievous and his MagnaGuards by battling the entire group with her lightsaber, an electrostaff, and her bare hands. Grievous thought of her as a most gallant warrior. Even though Shaak Ti focused more in the Force than on combat, she was gifted in the art of Lightsaber combat gaining her the reputation as one the finest swordsmen of the galaxy. Though she was skilled in many lightsaber forms, she preferred using one lightsaber, because she was known as a master lightsaber duelist. Mace Windu and Yoda considered her one of the greatest duelists in the Order's history. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself officially commended Shaak Ti for her efforts and notable actions on Dagu, Geonosis and Centares. He grew to trust Shaak Ti and her abilities, keeping her as part of his inner circle of protectors during the increasing dangers of the Clone Wars.Labyrinth of Evil'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Shaak Ti was played by Orli Shoshan in Attack of the Clones and voiced by Grey DeLisle in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated television series. Though Shoshan returned twice to film the two death scenes for Revenge of the Sith, in the final cut Shaak Ti is seen only when the Jedi Council appears in hologram form, played by Maria Brill. Shaak Ti’s skill in hand to hand combat is believed to be a tribute of sorts to Orli Shoshan, who served in the Israeli military as part of the Israeli defense force and is a well versed hand-to-hand and melee weapons fighter. Shaak Ti was voiced by Susan Eisenberg in the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Name origin It is possible that Shaak Ti's name is based on the similarly spelled Shakti, the female Hindu deity of strength. The Sanskrit word Shakti also means "strength," or "energy." In-story, she shares her name with shaak, a species of grazing beasts native to Naboo. Unused death scenes Shaak Ti had two different death scenes at various stages of Revenge of the Sith's development, but they were both deleted and confirmed by Star Wars Insider 87 that neither scene is canonical, and that she was still alive at the end of Revenge of the Sith as Shaak Ti is later seen alive in hologram form during a Jedi Council meeting. This was later backed up by her appearance in the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. The first version was leaked to many Star Wars fan sites and described in the Hyperspace article "Into The Fuel Chamber" and the book The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. In various forms of this scene, General Grievous ignites a lightsaber through her heart on the Invisible Hand with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi looking on. This was George Lucas' original idea, and appeared in storyboards and early drafts of the screenplay. When it was planned for her to die onboard the Invisible Hand, her seat on the Council was going to be given to Tsui Choi, an Expanded Universe Jedi. In an earlier version Grievous reportedly decapitated her, but this death was deemed too graphic. Another version, which was scripted, and shown in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, moved Shaak Ti's death to the Jedi Temple. Here, Darth Vader walks in her room, finds her meditating, and stabs her in the back, but in LEGO Star Wars, he cuts her head off then in half. Also, she is not meditating there, and she is having holographic meeting with masters Kenobi and Yoda. This scene was deleted from the film, though she is still described as in meditation during the Jedi Temple assault according to the novelization. Though not described first-hand, Vader asks the Gate Guard Jurokk where Shaak Ti is. Originally the Revenge of the Sith Shaak Ti action figure had a hole in its chest all the way through its back, but in the final released version it was filled in. Escape from Dagu Shaak Ti was originally slated to be the star of a novel called Escape from Dagu which was cancelled. The novel, written by William C. Dietz, was apparently completed when it was decided to scrap it in favor of Yoda: Dark Rendezvous, due to Yoda's greater public appeal. However, Darc, Dagu, and Shaak Ti's mission were referenced in Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 and The Official Star Wars Fact File 116, making the general storyline of Escape from Dagu canonical. Appearances *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 1'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 20'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Escape from Dagu'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 23'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 24'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 25'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' webstrip *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Sources *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/shaak_ti_(a).jpg|cardname=Shaak Ti}} *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' * * * * Notes and references External links * * * * *http://www.loresdelsith.net/universo/aliens/c_consejo2.htm *LucasArts.com|Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Category:Felucia residents Category:Females Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Generals Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Togruta de:Shaak Ti es:Shaak Ti fr:Shaak Ti it:Shaak Ti ja:シャク・ティ hu:Shaak Ti nl:Shaak Ti pl:Shaak Ti pt:Shaak Ti ru:Шаак Ти fi:Shaak Ti sv:Shaak Ti